Always Follow the Plan
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: When Basher had introduced Harry Potter to the group, Danny never thought it would give him trouble. He was seriously going to rethink that though. Rusty/Harry slash


**Always Follow the Plan**

Pairing: Rusty/Harry

Warning(s): Male/Male, light swearing, implied sexual conduct

* * *

When Basher had introduced Harry Potter, a young genius with the magic touch, to the group a few months earlier, Danny never thought it would bring him trouble. Hell, he welcomed such talent. He was seriously going to rethink that though.

The new job Harry was accompanying them on was a simple switch and snatch. One of the more relaxing jobs Danny could think of really. Of course, only if things went to plan.

Marcus LeFroy, the owner of the casino Danny decided on, who never made visits to his establishments decided that today would be the day he stopped to check in.

Everyone played their roles as they watched LeFroy make his way around the room, greeting wealthy clients every once in a while. It was fine though, Danny reasoned, they would just wait for him to leave. Everything was going perfectly.

Until he spotted Harry.

He could feel Rusty tensing next to him as LeFroy sauntered to the waif like man at the bar. Linus, who was sitting casually next to Harry, was speaking rapidly to the smaller man, tensing as well.

The owner stopped behind the British man. Slowly Harry turned around, tilting his head curiously as LeFroy began to speak.

"Good actor," Danny commented lightly. Rusty grunted.

They couldn't hear what was going on, but by the tapping of Linus's foot it couldn't be good. After a few minutes, Harry stood up gracefully, tapping his fingers on the back of his pants idly as the owner spoke more. With a dazzling smile, Harry nodded and took the arm offered to him. Turning back to Linus, the emerald eyed man spoke a few more words before being dragged off out of the casino floor room.

Rusty looked dumbstruck. "Did he-"

"Yeah."

"And Harry just-"

"Looks like it."

"And Linus-"

"Oh yeah."

"Damn it."

"No kidding."

Linus downed the glass he had quickly and walked over to the two of them. "Harry says continue the job."

"What? When the hell did he say that?"

"Morse code Rusty. Told you you should have learned it."

"When-?"

"Fingers on the back of his leg. It wasn't a nervous gesture," Danny observed with respect.

"No, he plays with his shirt when he's nervous," Rusty said absentmindedly. Giving him a weird look, Danny sighed.

"What are we going to do about the owner?"

"Harry's going to…distract LeFroy. For as long as necessary."

"You mean he's going to-"

"Oh yeah."

"_Damn it._"

* * *

Hacking was a profession Livingston enjoyed immensely. It was something he could honestly say that he was good at it and, depending on what the job was, could breeze through it.

This was one of those jobs. Or at least it would be if Rusty would shut up about how LeFroy was molesting Harry as they worked.

"Kid volunteered for it, everything'll be consensual," Ruben commented dismissively. It was surprisingly silent for a moment before Rusty started up even louder.

"Unless you want to spend the next few years in jail, Rusty, without someone to molest for yourself I suggest you shut up," Livingston said helpfully. There was silence once again and he smiled. Time to get to work.

* * *

"Finally. I was starting to think you wankers weren't able to pull it off."

"Almost wasn't able to Basher."

"Hold on. You're missing someone."

Linus looked guiltily around. "How are we supposed to get Harry back?"

"'Back'?" Basher parroted.

Danny looked sheepish. "Yeah…he's kinda with LeFroy right now."

"I can't believe you lot! I introduce you to one of the most brilliant minds in the world and you leave him so some tosser can sex him up!"

"Exactly! The only person who should be sexing him up is me!"

"Rusty, shut up."

* * *

"Here are the cameras. We've also got eyes in the office, so every room in the hotel is covered. No sound though, didn't have enough time," Livingston told them, carefully inching himself away from Basher.

They focused on the many frames on the monitor, scanning as people rapidly changed screens.

"Found him."

"Where?" Rusty squinted his eyes. "There's too many damn people."

"VIP room, third frame. And…he's being molested," Danny noted dryly.

"It's consensual," Ruben reminded him.

"You know from this angle, Ruben might be right," Linus said faintly.

"Harry could do better," Basher scoffed.

"Not so sure on that. Look who he's got now."

"…"

"Rusty?" Danny turned around, waiting for the retort he knew would be coming. When he found nothing his brow furrowed. "What the hell?"

"D-Danny?" At Livingston's timid voice he turned to him. "Found Rusty."

Danny turned his focus back to the monitor, felt his eyebrows raise, and gave a low whistle. "Never knew he could run that fast."

They watched in fascination as Rusty rushed into the room, effectively drawing LeFroy's attention away from the male writhing beneath him. Panting, Harry looked at the furious form of Rusty and he mouthed something. It just seemed to piss Rusty off, because the next thing they knew, he tackled LeFroy to the ground, both rolling on the ground.

Harry hastily slipped his shirt on, covering the dark hickeys littering his chest, and shouted at the two men. They ignored him and Danny watched in satisfaction as Rusty landed a solid punch to LeFroy's jaw.

With what seemed to be a frustrated scream, Harry crossed his arms over his chest, and sat down with a pout, glaring at the two brawling men. As another punch was thrown security came in, breaking the two apart. They hauled Rusty out the door, a stream of what Danny could only imagine as obscenities spewing from his mouth.

"He's a good kid," Ruben smiled.

Danny sighed. "I'll get the bail money."

* * *

"I can't believe you lost it like that," Harry fumed, pacing around agitatedly. Rusty frowned and wrapped his arms around the green eyed man, lifting his chin to look into his eyes.

"I got him off you didn't I?" he asked, glaring at the marks he could see underneath the collar, marring the pale neck that belonged to him.

Harry sighed with a pout. "What about the plan? You know I could have taken care of myself."

"Screw the plan. Especially when it involves someone other than me screwing you," the sandy blond growled, attacking the marks that seemed to be mocking him. He nipped and sucked at the skin harder than he normally would have, wanting to reclaim every inch of skin that had been ruined by the pretty boy owner.

With a moan, Harry arched into his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck as his legs threatened to buckle. "R-Rusty…"

Rusty smirked suavely as he guided the smaller man to the bed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure my name is the only thing you'll remember the next time you get a stupid idea like this again."

The only thing Harry could think of before his mind was lost in lust was, _'Damn you Danny and your jobs.'_


End file.
